


Teratophilia (Monster and Human Sexmances)

by PawsAndLaws



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bugs & Insects, Dirty Talk, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Monster, Gay Sex, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Monsters, Nudity, Oral Sex, Partial Nudity, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sea Monsters, Semi-Bestiality, Semi-Public Sex, Teratophilia, beastility, bestaility, insect monster, porn star
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawsAndLaws/pseuds/PawsAndLaws
Summary: Peer into the world of Terra, an alternate world were all supernatural creatures exist, and were sex is not but a thought away. Follow Jon as he goes through life as a Porn Star in this world, followed by his Werewolf boyfriend and a multitude of sexual encounters.(Will contain many fetishs, including oddly specific ones and ones that arn't that common)
Relationships: Monster/human - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. The Knotty Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is my first attempt at any kind of smut (Well, my first attempt at posting smut), so please be aware that it won't be exactly that great.

It was almost time for that one, special moment.

Every self-aware person craves that sweat release, especially someone like Jon. He craved the carnal desire brought out by people the moment they climaxed, desired to see their faces as they exploded out through their body, stopping at just the moment to create the beautiful symphony of sex.

Jon was, in the purest sense of the word, a slut for lust and the pure essence of release. He lusted after many guys, most readily and happily giving him what he was truly after. The money-maker, the pièce de résistance, the baby-batter. The one thing that truly did make him warm inside, in more ways than one. He needed it, and it was his lively-hood.

But for most gay men of his profession, it was generally impossible to find other gay, top men in the area, especially in one of the more rural, and bible-humpy towns in thearea. But it was of no matter. He had just received word from his boyfriend, and he was coming home from his pack duties. 

Of course, this made him generally more excited for the action, since they were more than likely going to have several love-making sessions before the sun even went down. Such was the thing with a werewolves libido during a full moon. And Jon was counting on that.

Werewolves, generally, were much stronger and much more durable than a human, even if they didn’t do anything to get stronger as most others did. Among all the other supernatural entities out there, Werewolves were the horniest.

Especially during the full moon, when it was time for them to mate with their loved-ones, and produce offspring if it was possible. Werewolves often were of incredible length too, making it much more of a money-making opportunity for porn, especially in their beast form.

A mountain of musk and fur and muscle designed to rip apart bodies ravaging the ones the loved, regardless of the gender of the one they loved. Yes please.

Jon had experimented with many toys in his very little off time between shoots. While most men lusted after his small frame and rather large ass, nobody wanted to be in a “committed” relationship with a slut, especially a porn actor that had more notches in his belt of both humans and supernatural entities than one could shake a stick at.

He was a celebrity in both the human world, and the supernatural world, and that was where he met James, the Beta of the third strongest pack in the world, Moonshine. James was built like a machine, and he could rut for hours upon hours on end without stop, something that both Jon, and his fans, loved.  
Jon lived in a small mansion due to him being matted to a rather strong werewolf. It was smaller than an Alphas, but fitting for a beta. Despite this, he often had to sleep in his boss’ studio due to his erratic work schedule.

Throughout the few days leading up to his boyfriend's arrival, Jon was giddy with nerves and horniness. He was already practicing with progressively bigger and thicker toys, but nothing could compare with the raw pondage that one gets with a Werewolf, not even machines or even dragons, perhaps the biggest dicked in the world.

The toys varied in size and color, though Jon did favor the ones with knots like his own boyfriends Werewolf cock, but they were not real, and could not compare to the real thing.

Finally, after much waiting for Jon, James had arrived. Jon excitably waited outside the front door of his mansion waiting for him to arrive in the infamous wagon. He was already decked out in his most revealing outfit (One that even some porn actors would say was too revealing) and already sporting the biggest boner of his life. 

He had saved himself for three weeks ever since he had gotten the message that James would be coming home soon, and that day was today.

It seemed like forever for Jon, but the carriage containing his hunk of a boyfriend entered into his view, pulled by black-winged horses sporting two sets of wings, decked out in gold and silver, and seemingly driven by no one, pulled up in front of his house.

James chuckled as he got out of the wagon, his hulking size making it difficult to get out of the ceremonial vehicle. “And here I was thinking that I was going to be under-dressed.” Jon laughed at the comment, tinkering with the short sleeve of his see-through shirt.

James lightly tapped the front edge of the carriage, signaling it to go away. “You know, I had a bet that it wouldn’t be five minutes before you started doing this? I think I won.” James smiled as he walked up the steps and engulfed his boyfriend in a tight hug. “And I don’t think I’d want anything different.”

Jon sniffed, smelling the musk of the day. “What do you say about getting out of those clothes? I think you’re severely over-dressed.”

James brought his hand up against the small chin of Jon. “And do it in the driveway? I have some dignity. How about you treat us both to some steak and I’ll give you some cream, hmm?”

Jon smiled and nodded, brushing off the dignity comment with stride. He and his boyfriend both knew what he was like during sex, and preferred name-calling.

Nevertheless, Jon couldn’t keep his hands far from the ever-present bulge in the tight shorts that the hulking pound of muscle seemed to wear in his presence just to make him even hornier. The fact that he hadn’t cummed in three weeks didn’t help either.

Soon after dinner (Which Jon spent sitting upon the bulge of James’ cock), they got busy.

James roughly slammed Jon against the couch’s pillows, still sweaty and musky but smelling sweat and refreshing. Jon wrapped his hands around James' head as James plunged his face into Jon’s, roughly kissing him.

Jon moaned into it, submitting almost instantly and letting James roam his mouth, wrestling with each other as Jon slipped his hand down James’ toned body, sliding his other hand against James' abs and resting it against his bulge.

“You sure you can take it?” James asked breathlessly, panting after finally coming up for air. He was answered by a harsh tug of his shorts down, and a short “Let the wolf come out.” by Jon.

James’ body relaxed as his muscles expanded, suddenly growing heavier and furrier. His face contorted into a snout, growing and morphing into that of white fur. His eyes suddenly grew heavier and turned into a deep gold color.

Soon, before him stood the Beast form of James, the beta of the Moonshine pack.

His clothes were ripped apart across the floor, torn to shreds by the expanse of space. The large canine dick spurting precum before him, right at head height. The pulsating slab of red meat veiny and hard, eleven inches long.

James huffed, placing both hands against the wall of the couch and allowing Jon full access. Jon licked his lips, placing both his hands around the entirety of the cock, feeling James’ heartbeat through each and every pulse. 

It was warm and slick to the touch, happily bathed in precum since the beginning. Jon took his shirt off, tossing it aside in a hurry before hungrily licking at the sides of the cock.

His tongue lathered and praised the cock before, wetting the entire length. He leathered all eleven inches with his saliva, brushing his tongue up against every vain, sucking at the tip of it before dragging his tongue to the knot, before doing it all over again.

James huffed again, silently humping the air as Jon went to town, but Jon knew what he wanted. Jon took one last, long breath, and took seven inches of cock down his throat. Pre splashed down his throat, staining it a clear white.

The cock tasted musky and fleshy, but he enjoyed it all the same. It tasted amazing to Jon, who could only enjoy such niceties such as a Werewolves cock every one in a while. He worshiped the thing, and he tried his best to get as much of it into his throat and mouth as possible without harming either of them.

But he could only do so much. Before long, Jon couldn’t breath and had to slowly, yet carefully, pull his away from the pulsating wet cock before him. His own cock began spurting pre as well, most likely staining the panties he wore for that occasion.

Jon took a sharp intake of breath, somehow his mouth felt empty without his boyfriends cock inside. But no matter, Jon could tell that James was close by the way his cock pulsed in his hand, and the way that James whined and howled each and every time he so much as sucked lightly.

But Jon wanted him, he wanted him all.

Jon slid his hands over the edge of his panties, quietly and quickly slipping them off through his legs. Jon held his breath, silently turning over onto all fours, his back being tickled by the mangey fur of his boyfriend.

The dick poked and prodded against his backside as James mindlessly humped the air, his wolf taking over and pleasing them both. Jon never minded that, it was much more feral, rougher than normal sex.

Jon gasped lightly as the tip finally met its mark. In one swift thrust of James’ hips, half of the entire length of his cock was stuffed into Jons ass. Pain and pleasure exploded out of Jon, who groaned and moaned as the cock started to move inside him, the beast above him not giving him time to adjust.

It was hot and sticky, and Jon could feel every pulse and every twitch of his cock, every spurt of precum entering inside him, deep inside him. He started to actively push back, vocalizing his want, need for more, for James or the wolf or for whatever to go harder, go deeper.

James growled instinctively, huffing and puffing as he took longer and longer strokes, sending the thick and long cock deeper into Jon. His fur was matted and curled as his long nails scrapped the floorboards, trying to hang onto himself.

But he couldn’t. The monster inside him needed him to be deeper inside Jon, and it took the reins. With a deep animalistic growl, James thrusted as hard as he could, slapping the fleshy knot against the bare flesh of Jon's ass. Somehow, all eleven inches managed to fit inside.

Jon enjoyed the sensation of being filled, each and every flex of James’ cock flared an innate desire inside of him, and with each thrust he met back with the same force pushing back. He wanted as much of that cock inside of him as possible, and he needed the cum now.

The sounds were music to Jon's ears. The slap of flesh on flesh, the sexual music of the knot rubbing against his ass as it spurted precum deeper and deeper inside him. The deep growls of the near feral beast above him, his own cock spurting precum like a fountain against his chest and the couch.

Jon flexed his ass, trying to open it up more to allow it all to go inside. He needed that knot as far inside of him as he could, and he needed it now. James happily obliged.

James thrusted again, pumping his hips and began to grind his dick deeper into Jon. All he could do was moan and groan, feeling the long and thick dick inside of him move and grind further into him.

Jon felt all the air in his lungs escape as James thrusted one final time, as hard and as powerful as he could muster, and forced the knot to enter inside him. It was like two large baseball were being shoved into his ass, and Jon couldn’t feel fuller.

His ass was one fire as Jon felt it expand to fit the space the knot was taking up. James hadn’t stopped thrusting however, and was now pushing and pulling the knot inside Jon, grinding it against his insides to desperately find a way to cum. 

Jon, knowing this, simply pushed back when James pushed.

Instantly, Jon’s ass was flooded with warm cum. It gushed out of James’ cock like a hose as James howled above him, taking care to not move his own cock deep inside Jon.

Jon placed a hand against his stomach as he released his own orgasm, feeling it steadily growing warmer and his own stomach get steadily fuller and fuller. Jon’s hand shook with effort as he began to move them.

Cum started to blast it’s way around the knot buried inside Jon, dripping out from the natural plug and slowly crawling it’s way down Jon's ball, collecting into a puddle right beneath a doggy bowl that Jon had the foresight to place earlier. 

But at that moment, all Jon’s mind was focused on the intense heat and fullness that the cum released, and his feeling of ease and relativity. James was still cumming a near two minutes later, pumping Jon full of sperm that he knew wouldn’t go to waste.

Jon, still on all fours and draped over the couch’s back, smiled. He brought his hand against the wolfish face of James and kissed the underside, earning a whimper from him as well as a tug of the knot inside him, earning James another moan.


	2. The Dragon's Cave Part One: The Pro and the Newbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon finds out that his next co-star will be an inexperienced, gay dragon by the name Levon. He's justly annoyed and a bit miffed, but then finds out more about this stunning, and rather horny, dragon.
> 
> Part One of Two: The Pro and the Newbie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to skip straight to the smut scene in this part, then look for the [/\\] symbol if ya don't give a fuck about foreplay, or plot.

Most of Jons mornings were filled with endless showers and cleanings, which the more he did them, the more they started to rile him up. It wasn’t his fault that he liked getting filled to bursting with cum, it was just a part of his profession.

After nearly his third shower that morning and his second cleaning, he was ready to go to his boss’ studio. He wasn’t particularly excited to be going though, unlike many other days. His boss had sent him an Email saying that someone knew, and someone huge, just signed up with him, and his first little stunt was going to be with Jon.

This, in it of itself, was not something that many would get worked up about. To most others, it just meant another toy, another newer guy that could fill him, but for Jon, it was something else.

See, Jon enjoyed having sex (He did consider himself a slut for a reason) but he enjoyed it because it was usually with someone experienced, someone that knew how to toy with him and give him the most enjoyment.

With someone new, and most likely supernatural, it was different. For the first few takes, it was awkward and they usually didn’t know how to act, sometimes trying to improve but failing miserably. 

Even James noticed that he wasn’t his usual cheery self.

But no matter. Jon already had many deep sessions with James, and he knew that he would most definitely have many more for the few weeks he would be back. He kissed James goodbye and exited the door to the outside world.

Jon would be remiss if he said that he liked how long the walk to the studio (Currently named WhoreCentral) was. It was god awful to the point that he even considered doing a few favors to get a taxi ride or three, but he always decided against it.

Most of the beings he passed were humans, but there were a multitude of other creatures. A few Spiderlings clung against one of the restaurant walls, biting down against the prime rib that the restaurant provided.

A few gargoyles huddled together in one of the darker corners, and he could even see a few goblins chatting and exchanging gold. It truly was a sight to behold, but he didn’t have the time, nor the effort, to take it all in.

He soon reached the studio. It was on the larger side of things, though it was much larger on the inside than the out. A thirty foot fence of some sort of stone was erected around the entire thing, protecting any outdoor, or ‘public’, activities that were going on inside. For privacy.

Jon could tell right away that someone new was in the building. Many of his other co-stars, who were usually quite chatty and promiscuous, were undeniably uncomfortable and had a large amount of space between each other.

Jon approached the front desk, “Where’s Clyde?” Jon asked, rattling his fingers against the stained wood of the desk. The small twink looked at him shyly, and softly began to mutter,

“H-He’s in room 341. He’s been expecting you.” Jon could see a well-defined blush against his cheeks. 

Jon smiled, softly giving his thanks and started to walk down one of the hallways. 

The one thing that he had always wanted to change though, was the sheer ridiculousness of all the rooms. They had one for every scenario: Dingy alleyway, sex dungeon, old church, beach, parking lot, or even the moon. They never even used most of them for goodness sakes.

Jon finally reached room 341, a small red door with a picture of a cave with several large rolling hills surrounding it and completely blooming with flowers. Jon groaned, he always hated the outdoor scenes. He pushed open the door with a huff.

The scene morphed before him, stretching and squashing before suddenly snapping back into place, this time showing the correct environment. Many different cameramen and directors, along with many other people that Jon never really cared to remember their names.

Clyde, Jon's boss, walked up to him and quickly handed him a small slip. “I know how you feel about the new guys, but for this once, please try to be nice to him. He’s a bit self-conscious.” Clyde told him, sloppily popping the gum in his mouth before turning around with gusto.

Jon rolled his eyes and began to read the slip. 

|  
Name: Levon Keno  
Sex: Male  
Disease and/or affliction: None  
Race: Dragon  
|

Jon felt his heart sink as he read the last line, quickly beginning to read through it and try to find the script. A newbie, he could handle but it would be difficult, but a new dragon? He felt his heart sink lower and lower as he read.

“Warrior and Adventurer Seasel Dickins (Jon Allegor) is caught in a terrible storm and trapped without food or water. He takes shelter in a cave, where he finds a hungry, yet horny dragon named Weathin (Levon Keno).”

Jon started to bite his lip, lightly muttering, “You can’t be serious…”

One of the cameramen, an old looking fellow with grey hair, bear, and just about the same grey clothing, responded to his comment, “I don’t envy ya. I read the script too, and I can tell ya, it gets spicy in there, whoo!” Jon looked at his nametag, Romeo.

Jon grimaced, stuffing the small yellow slip into his tight jeans pockets. “Ok, Romeo, tell me. Where is Levon? I need to know the guy before anything else.” Romeo shrugged as he delicately brought one of the tripods above his head.

[/\\]

“I don’t know, but last I saw was that he was over yonder” Romeo flipped his head back behind him, “but he’s probably not there. I never knew a dragon's ass could expand so much… Hmm.” 

Jon gave a curt thanks and began to rush over to where Romeo pointed, which was over two hills. As he walked, he could hear the definite groaning and moaning of a dragon, and the great slurp and whirr of a machine.

Jon peered over one of the hills and was met with a sight.

A gorgeous blue and red dragon stood tall and proud (Roughly four times as big as Jon), his face full of pleasure and total or near unconsciousness. He seemed unaware of his surroundings, though Jon couldn’t blame him.

Two things attracted Jon's eyes. The gigantic slab of meat the seemed to protrude out from the dragons groin. It was scaly and wet, slimey even, but was easily rock hard and spurting pre like a lewd spring.

And the second thing was the gigantic, absolutely massive, whirring and groaning with stress machine, fucking the dragon raw and deep. The dildo itself was at least two times as thick as Jon, and he could tell by how thick the base was that it was at least ten feet or more in length.

In one final pump, the dildo lodged itself deep into the dragons rectum. Levons eyes shot open in surprise, before suddenly melting into a deep pleasure. Jon could almost see his pupils turning into hearts, and he could sense the heat building up in the dragon's maw.

The dragon slumped down causing the ground to lightly shake, heavy with both pleasure and after-climax clarity. He was panting hard, blowing out steam through his nostrils and silently pawing the ground with his large claws. But John noticed something else. The dragon hadn’t cummed.

Jon, still weary but intrigued, spoke, “Ar-are you ok?” He asked worryingly, tilting his head to the side as he looked at the dragon.

Levon immediately shot up, panic starting to form in his eyes as he quickly shot out from his spot and letting out the large dildo with a wet pop. The dragon recoiled slightly, quickly standing opposite of Jon while he assessed the situation.

“Are you ok?” Jon repeated his question, holding out his palm and looking concerned. Levon, realizing this, brought up his tucked in head.

“W-Who are you?”

Jon raised an eyebrow. He didn’t particularly care about those who knew about him or not, he didn’t really care at all. But the fact that the dragon perhaps had never heard about him was surprising. He was one of the biggest stars in porn. Well, gay porn, but porn nonetheless. 

Jon placed a hand against his hip, “My name’s Jon. I’m guessing you’re Levon?”

The dragon's eyes were immediately began to light up, his maw opening to its fullest, or from what Jon could tell, “You’re… You’re Jon Allegor?” The dragon asked tentatively, as if afraid to speak his name.

Jon rolled his eyes and gave a soft smile. The dragon was starting to grow on him despite him still not liking the idea of a new dragon as a co-star. “In the flesh and cum.” he stated simply, giving a sly wink. He saw the dragon start to gain a blush.

Jon watched as the shy dragon unfurled from its fetal position. “I.. I don’t know what to say! I’m like, your biggest fan ever!”

Jon was doubtful of that, seeing as he didn’t recognize Jon, but accepted the compliment anyways. “Always nice to greet a fan. Though, I do have to ask, what's the deal with the jumpiness?”

Levon shyly draped his foreleg over his other leg, “Sorry ‘bout that. It’s just… This is all so new to me, and I’ve never really had a supportive community, so anything that was deemed, ya know, homosexual was… You know what I mean.

Jon felt some sympathy for the drake. He himself in his younger years felt the same way, “So me catching you after being fucked by a giant dildo could cause some trouble in your hometown?”

Levons face blushed deep red and he covered it with his long white tail, “Y-Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

Jon chuckled to himself while mentally facepalming. Among most of the other stars and extras in the studio, they all were very casual about sex and getting straight to the point. He could tell that Levon was having a rather hard time adjusting.

Jon swished his hips again, silently walking up against Levon and placing a warm hand against his forelegs scales. Levon jumped at the contact. “I’m guessing you never really had an intimate relationship with someone, hmm?” Jon asked.

Levon gulped, but answered, “Well, yeah. I couldn’t. You don’t know how the Snowdrakes take it when one of their males prefers it to be mated, then mate, you know? I’ve only ever had a few vaguely dick shaped objects that I’ve used…”

Jon could tell that Levon was getting more comfortable. Jon saw a bit of himself in Levon when he first arrived in the studio. Lost, clueless yet undeniably horny and attention-starved. He guessed he shouldn’t have written off Levon as just a newbie, which he was in many ways, but Jon could tell that he was ready for anything, and that he was a natural. Natural Slut, for one thing.

Jon sat himself against the massive paw of Levon, peering off into the distance, “Have you read the script yet?”

Levon nodded eagerly, already Jon could tell that through the tremors in Levons body that he was rock-hard, and that he had saved himself for this day. Jon decided not to act on his urges though. He needed to let Kevon adjust by himself if Jon, and Levon, wanted a good show and a good climax.

He was not just a whore, but a thoughtful whore too.

Jon laid against Levons large neck, “It’s gonna start soon. Want to walk over together?” Jon asked, peering up to see Levons face, which was flushed with a red blush, and since Jon knew the look from his boyfriend, want.

Levon nodded, lightly letting Jon slide off his paw before standing up off the ground, a puddle of draconic pre staining his underbelly and the green grass below. Jon smiled, but said nothing. He could tell that Levon needed some encouragement.

Once they arrived back to the main area, Jon could see the entirety of the set-piece, and it looked awfully authentic to when humanity was in it’s middle ages and dragons were breeding everywhere. 

Somehow in the short expanse of time that Jon was absent the designers had set up a large cave protruding from an even larger mountain. The inside seemed cosy and warm in comparison to the progressively chilly air.

A large burly goblin ran up to him and passed him a green tunic with the groin cut out, a large metallic sword in the shape of a dildo, and a rather pink shield decorated with many penis’ spurting copious amounts of cum. Jon looked at him grumpily.

The goblin shrugged, “Notn’ I can do ‘bout it.” He said, running back to the cameras.

Another crew member, this one having a nametag reading ‘Mars’, walked up to Levon. “So, you’ll be chilling in the cave over there til we’re gonna sound a noise soundin’ like a howl. You’ll then wake up, demand to know who Seasel over here is, demand payment for the cave, get horny and then improvise. Can ya handle that?” The human asked, popping a wad of bubblegum in his mouth.

“Yeah?”

The human nodded and turned around swiftly. “Follow me ‘Weathin’.”

Knowing that he needed to get changed in a hurry, Jon quickly dropped his tight fitting clothes and put on the even more tight-fitting elven, green tunic and cut-out trousers. He knew he looked absolutely ridiculous, but he needed to hurry to his spot for the start.

Giving a thumbs up to Clyde, Jon rushed over to the pathway where he started and grasped his shield and sword tightly, “Time to get into character”


	3. The Dragon's Cave Part Two: The Load of a Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part to the dragon part of Teratophilia, this showcases how good this newbie actually is, and how big and impressive an enlargement charm on a dragon can work wonders on it's fat load.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes Cumplay and a small slice of anal vore  
> Large Cum-Swallowing trigger at (!:!) Symbol  
> Anal Vore at (-:-) Symbol (Skip if ya don't care about the most hot part of the story in my opinion)
> 
> P.S: Cum-Play means actively drinking large and copious amounts of cum from a source that is not "From the tap"

Jon held his breath.

It was raining, hard. The wind was howling and whipping around him and it looked like it was going to hail, yet he was standing around in a green tunic with his dick out and a sword in the shape of a penis. What has his life come to?

Clyde directed him to “go around and get some good shots” so he did just that. He walked around the area while trying to seem like he was looking for shelter. He needed it to look good, because the script for the video definitely wasn’t. 

Soon, he was directed to start walking up the dirty and muddy trail towards the cave, his entire body completely soaked and chilled to the bone, but since he was given a few pills created by goblins the cut before, he was still rock hard.

Jon climbed up onto a rock and put his hand against his hip, mimicking many adventure movie and game trailers. He turned around and squinted his eyes, trying to make it look like he was, indeed, looking for shelter.

He mimed surprise as he saw the cave and ‘gratefully’ ran towards it full tilt, scraping his dick-sword against the muddy ground. He heard the cameras wirr as they tried to keep up with his movement, and he could hear the faint sounds of conversation over the loud sounds of the rain splatting against the fake rocks.

He entered the cave with a huff. He tried to not look in the general direction of the cave, since only really half of it was actually life-like. The other half was a large electrical grid with many wires hooking up to the camera and a few refreshments.

He knew were Levon would be, afterall he had done this kind of story before, so he didn’t look to his left. “Finally, some protection from that horrid storm.” Jon spoke in a posh accent, throwing down his waterlogged hat.

He was a slut first, but an actor second, and as such, he tried to think about what a character like Seasel would do, and he came up with the conclusion to strip to his undergarments, and to neatly lay out his wet clothing.

He carefully peeled off his green tunic and threw it down onto the dry rocky ground and did the same with his leather shoes, and his trousers. His socks were somehow still dry, and his undershirt was also somehow dry.

He took care of the clothes, making sure to spread his legs when bending over to place them down and giving the camera a good angle. He heard a wolf's howl.  
A deep growl that even surprised Jon resounded out through the cave, even startling some of the cameramen. “Who DARES to enter my cave?” The voice was deep and gravely, much unlike the shy and calm voice of Levon. 

Even when being surprised though, Jon knew how to act. He acted terrified and cold, instantly making himself shiver. He faked a few steps backwards in surprise as he saw two large glowing orange eyes in the left side of the cave, right where he made sure not to look.

Jon started to speak, making his voice quieter and more meek. “I-I’m so sorry! I wasn’t aware that this was your cave, but the storm forced my hand! If you’d be so kind, I’d like to stay here, I’d even stay in the corner, please!” He fake pleaded, bringing his arms in against each other as if he was mortified and completely paralyzed with fear.

The eyes grew brighter as they scanned him, or fake scanned him. He could sense the blush creeping on Levons face, and he realized that the dragon must’ve just realized that he was pants and underwearless.

Even so, the voice was as calm and as deep as ever, “And what if a say no, oh great adventurer? What can you give or offer me that I might even consider as an option, hmm?” Jon attempted not to smile as he heard that line. Smooth.

But he kept the smile off his face. “I have no money to my name, nor any valuables that a Dragon may have a use for… I have nothing more than my body, would you perhaps like a servant to collect food for you?” Jon himself liked the cheesy side of porn that tried to be subtle in foreplay, but he knew that very few people shared the sentiment.

The dragon, Weathin if Jon remembered his in-video name, chuckled, “If have no difficulties finding food for myself. The fields around this cave are abundant with sheep and bull.”

“Perhaps I can find a mate for you? Surely a Dragon such as yourself would prefer to spend time with a female?” Know it was beginning to grow boring. Jon enjoyed foreplay, but he didn’t enjoy the unnecessarily long foreplay.

“I appreciate your resolve to give me something of value, but you are scrounging at hay. I have no need to mate, and neither do I care for female drakes.”

“Then…” Jon began, controlling himself and trying to get a blush going. If he was trying to go for a meek hero at the beginning of a story, then he had to be shy, not confident. “What about myself? I may not be the size of a dragon, but surely you may have some use for me?”

Jon could feel the blush radiating off of Levon, and he was sure that the entire cave warmed up by another ten degrees. “Hmm, I haven’t had a partner in such a long while. Are you sure that you, a human, can please a male dragon?”

Jon head whispering as he stared at the orange eyes. “In place of having a place to stay for this night, I will be willing to try anything for you.” 

“Then we shall see, hmm? You may call me Weathin.” The dragon began to uncoil, the orange eyes blinking and rising higher and higher. A large draconic paw reached out from the darkness, nearly the entire width of his body sideways. An enlargement charm, that much Jon could see.

And then Levon entered the light, but it looked nothing like the shy and vulnerable dragon that he had meant just forty minutes prior. The dragon before him was white and black, the scales shining even in the low light. 

The large paw was black with hooked claws shining with some sort of liquid, but if Jon knew the producers, it was most likely some brand lube. Unlike the blue eyes of before, the eyes were orange and were surrounded by scales that resembled a black mask.

His tail was whipping back and forth like a dog, but it was longer and spikier. Along his spine were countless spikes and large ridges that looked sharp, and along his hindlegs were two more sets of sharp ridges. His two wings were bigger and bulkier, with the membrane a see-through gold with a white finish.

But the thing that both he and the cameras focused on was the pulsating, scaly, hanging piece of anatomy hanging between the dragons groin. It was obviously much larger than before, about as tall and as wide as Jon. It was also colored white, but it slowly faded to black as it traveled up the shaft.

Along Levon’s left ear was a green colored Bluetooth earpiece, were he was given instructions but were it could be edited out. Levon spoke with confidence, but Jon could tell by the way that he moved that his entire face was red with blush, “Why don’t we begin?”

The dragon, who Jon reminded himself to call him Weathin as to not say Levon accidentally, walked towards the southern wall and slumped down onto his side and rolled over to where he presented himself fully to Jon.

“Why don’t you give it a lick, hmm?” Weathin said while flashing a confident smile, his maleness sticking straight into the air and where his stretched taint was flaring with arousal. Jon's own cock jumped as he saw the scene before him.

“Yes sir!” He exclaimed, hastily walking over to Weathin. It wasn’t exactly completely just the character, he was genuinely excited for what was to come. Jon climbed over Weathin’s left thigh, quickly hoisting himself up to where he could interact with the massive cock that he eyed hungrily.

Weathin growled happily, cheerfully taking the reigns and enjoying the sensation. Jon quickly placed his hands against the scaly cock, his fingers not even coming close to coming together. He brought his face against it, knowing exactly how to play the scene.

Jon brought his tongue against the bare cock, bringing it against the exterior and lathering his side with his saliva. Just above his head was the reptilian tip of it, slowly excreting pre which Jon happily lamped up.

Weathin began to openly indulge in the almost blowjob, letting loose a stream of small moans and trills that were music to Jon’s ears. Jon then threw his shirt off his body and onto the dirty floor, not caring for anything other than the thing in front of him.

Jon moaned as well, sliding his bare chest against the large dick and letting the plots of precum slowly start to stain his chest and legs, happily sliding his own cock against it and hugging the entirety of the organ with his body.

Soon, his chest was slick and shiny with pre, his own dick spurting his own sort of precum onto Weathin’s, not that either party minded. Both were moaning into each other, indulging into each other as their mutual orgasms were coming closer and closer.

And once again, Jon heard whispers through the Bluetooth device but didn’t care, he was moaning and groaning, essentially pole-dancing with the cock and rubbing his ass against it, letting the cameras and anybody that was going to watch it a good show.

Weathin also didn’t seem to care about the whispers that came through the headset as he had no reaction, but that might’ve been due to his red-face even though the concealment. The mouth was open and his tongue was laid out against it, panting hard and just enjoying the moment.

Soon, Weathin could feel his own orgasm start to rise. He knew what was coming next, but wanted it to be a surprise. He humped into the air along with Jon sliding his bare body against it, lathering himself in pre and hugging it, causing even more pleasure.

And in one final thrust, Weathin erupted. A stream of cum blasted out through the tip of his cock, rising like a lewd burst pipe and raining down onto his groin and Jon. Weathin panted hard as he groaned into it, still thrusting and gripping the dirt with his release.

Cum splattered against Jon’s flesh, painting his entire body a shade of slimy white. It fell into his already soaked hair, sliding down against his face. He enjoyed every second of the cum shower, opening his mouth and trying to catch some of the splashes of cum into his mouth.

The entire cave smelt of semen, something that both Jon and Weathin appreciated. By the end of the shower of cum, Jons entire body was soaked in cum, but the video was only halfway done, and he knew that Weathin was the one calling all the shots, so he did all he could to make the time before the next direction more enjoyable for those that cared.

(!:!)

Jon kneeled against the fleshy groin of Weathin, scooping his hand under the puddles of cum and bring his hands together to form his own cup. He brought his face down, sniffing deeply and enjoying the smell.

He smiled, tipping his hands upward and bringing his cum stained lips to the edge of his wrist and dumping the cup of cum into his mouth. He let it all fall into his mouth, playing with it with his tongue before finally swallowing, breathing out in happiness and enjoyment, covered in cum.

He brought his hands down again, and drank a little bit more before finally stopping once Weathin chuckled.

(!:!)

“I never expected a human such as yourself to be quite so enjoyable.” Weathin noted, his tongue still splayed out against his chest. Jon smiled, laying down against the dragons cum soaked belly.

Weathin tilted his head, observing. “I noticed you hadn’t managed to fully release, why?”

Jon chuckled, his mind still on a high from the sheer amount of cum that blasted out. “I was not aware that this was supposed to be my award as well. Wasn’t this supposed to be payment for tonight?”

Weathin gave thought as to what to say. “You have given me enough payment to be here forever, and as thanks for such enjoyment, why don't you give my backside a little attention, hmm? It has been so long since another male drake has ever given me the light of day.”

Jon smiled again. Smooth once more, the sneaky bastard. "My pleasure.”

“I sure hope it will be.” Weathin muttered, pushing his forelegs against the southern cave wall and letting the smaller human slide down his belly and onto the floor. Weathin then walked over the now standing human, rubbing his own cummy dick against him one last time for good measure.

He sat down against the ground, bringing in his fore and hind legs and wrapping his tail around Jon, bringing him closer to him. The dragon was now bushing fully through the concealment, now much more shy than the confident dragon that was dominating him. “Do not be gentle.” The dragon muttered.

Jon smiled, bringing his face closer to Weathin’s taint. It was clean and clear, obviously pressure cleaned by a hose and sprayed with some herbs that didn’t damage anything. It was gleaming and shiny, progressively growing blacker as the white started to fade into the hole.

Jon wasted no time, swiftly stuffing his face into it. His tongue was no match for the sheer size of it, and he knew that. He couldn’t give the dragon any pleasure from a simple rim job or a rough fuck, probobly even at his normal size, but still, he needed to play it up for the camera.

He did try his best, licking around the black hole and wetting the area. He could tell that Weathin was enjoying it nonetheless, his dick quite hard and oozing pre despite just coming. “Hmm..” Jon moaned into Weathin’s ass, licking against the flooring and the walls of the ass.

Jon then pulled out his face with a wet pop, breathless and hard. Jon stuffed his face once again, this time placing his arms and hands against the dragons soft ass and pulling them apart, opening up more of his ass and letting Jon continue to rim him.

Weathin was like warm putty now, a moaning mess that was progressively getting louder and more into it. His eyes nearly rolled over in their sockets as his tongue leaked out of his open maw, spewing out how breaths and steam through his mouth and nose.

Jon pulled his face out once more, still spreading apart Weathin’s ass cheeks with his hands. Jon slowly brought his hand against Weathin’s pucker, sliding a single finger across the large tail-hole in front of him.

Jon then slide on finger inside, then two, then three. A second later he was pumping his entire arm into Weathin’s ass, pushing it deeper and up to the point where the tail-hole hit right against his shoulder.

With each push Weathin seemed to turn more and more submissive, taking over the reigns of spreading his own ass, and giving Jon the accessibility to put both arms inside of him, of which Jon happily obliged.

Jon pumped both arms inside as fast as he could his dick spurting out pre like a small stream. He was close, but he wanted it to last. He focused on the ass in front of him, pushing even deeper to the point where the ass hit against his chest.

Weathin knew that he would cum again soon, but he also wanted to give his promise. Although he was panting hard against the ground, both hands gripping his ass to allow Jon all the access he needed, he used his tail to raise Jon even higher.

With grace that Jon didn’t know, his arms slipped out of Weathin’s ass as he was raised, and at first he was surprised, but then he saw what he was doing, and then he was really into it. It was something new, something he had never done before, but something he had always wanted to try.

(-:-) 

The tail brought his feet right up against Weathin’s ass, and it slowly began to descend.

His feet began to warm as they first slipped into Weathin’s ass. A deep shiver ran through both Jons and Weathin’s body, a deep fire that they both possessed. The dragon started to push slightly harder, letting both legs slide in up to the knees.

The cameras focused in on Weathin’s face, a deep red blush as he huffed loudly, another tremor running through the dragon's entire body. His eyes were mad with lust, hot steam now a constant occurrence through his nostrils.

The tail pushed even harder, sending Jon’s body deeper into his ass up to his groin, and right before his dick entered his body as well. The dragon constantly shivered now, moaning even louder than when Jon caught him with the dildo.

With a final push, the dragon sent Jon’s groin into his body, and up to the middle of his stomach. The dragon screamed in pleasure, all thanks to Jon. He felt every movement, every muscle twitch that Jon did, and Jon was making sure that he sent plenty.

His whole body was warm. His dick was spurting pre against the anal walls, staining them a murky grey. He constantly moved his legs against the sides of the sensitive walls, rubbing his toes, his hairless legs against them, tucking them in to pump himself like a dildo. He thrusted his hips against the walls, dragging his dick against them with every deeper motion by the tail. He made sure the next thrust would sent his arms in as well.

And it came. The next insert into the ass of Weathin by his own tail sent his body, up to his neck, into Weathin’s ass. The dragon finally came again, roaring out in pleasure and completeness as it reared its head, spewing fire against the stone of the mouth of the cave.

Jon came too, his entire body beginning to warm up and move with movement of Weathin’s hindlegs and him standing up to roar, dragging his dick against the walls even harder and faster than before, and with the heat with the combined wetness of Weathin’s cum and precum, added his own cum to slide down Weathin’s ass and to mix with his juices.

Both panted hard as they settled down. Weathin’s tail was inside his own ass with Jon, and he pulled Jon’s body out with a wet squelch, sliding his own cum and precum inside his own ass and causing them to slowly drip out of his stretched anus.

Jon almost forgot his character roll, wanting to go up to the dragon and thank him for an amazing display of talent, but he knew what to do, and what to say. “Thank you for my own release, Weathin.”

Weathin smiled, giving Jon a tentative lick against his cum-stained body. Weathin licked his lips, openly enjoying the taste. “Why don’t you come here, sit down with me.”

Weathin moved his even more cum stained paw to his side as a seat for Jon, and Jon took it with vigor. Weathin began to clean Jon of both their juices, happily lapping up all the cum and precum from both of them.

After he finished, both looked out from the mouth of the cave and out into the black stormy night. “Why don’t you just stay here for a couple weeks, hmm? I could always use the company, besides, I know your type. I’m guessing you were looking for a new home?”

Jon nearly broke character again but caught himself. “Well, yes. How about a bit longer than a few weeks though?”

The dragon chuckled, licking his body once more. “I’m sure that can be arranged…. What is your name little one?”

Jon was afraid to admit that he nearly forgot his own characters name, but could anyone blame him? He just had rather passionate love-making with a large dragon, his mind was of course a little all-over.

But despite that, he did manage to barely remember. “Seasel. My name is Seasel.” Jon nodded against the dragons licks. The dragon ‘hummed’ into it, continuing to enjoy his taste. 

“And cut!” Clyde's voice interrupted the tender moment, which caused both Levon’s and Jon’s annoyment. “What?” Clyde asked when he saw their faces. “We ain’t here to give a lovey-dovey romance shitshow, we’re here to make people pay to cum. Not like ya ain't gonna work with each other ever again. Next video’s in two weeks for Levon, and he’s with you again. Now get the hell out of here before this gets too long.”

Jon sighed, rubbing his head with his hand. “Sorry about Clyde, he’s a bit of an asshole sometimes. And not in the good way.”

Levon chuckled, lowering his head against his paw as several casters walked up to them. “Thanks for giving me a confidence boost Jon…” Levon told him, smiling softly. 

“Sure thing.” Jon said simply, patting the dragons head which only caused him to blush even harder. “By the way, do you have a number? Like a phone number, or…?”

“Wait, you want my number? Me?” Levon asked, raising his head straight up in surprise as his tail wagged, sending several casters flying backwards. Jon winced as he heard the crashing sound of them flying into the cameras, but he answered once he saw that Levon genuinely didn’t notice, too focused on Jon to notice anything else.

“Yeah, why not. I like you quite a bit. Besides, I’ve always wanted to get to really know a dragon, and maybe I can give you a few tips, though it’s not like you’ll need them.”

Levon chuckled, flashing a bright smile. “Yeah, 1-800-85895-87-6764-8.”

Jon raised an eyebrow. “How the fuck do you remember that?”

Levon laughed loudly again, slapping his tail against the floor. Several of the goblins cleaning up the clothes and mopping up the cum groaned as it caused one of the buckets to tip over, spilling all over the rough and not at all tile-like floor.

“Let’s see… How about you and me go to the showers, and you can give me your number there so I can actually save it, hmm.”

Levon’s eyes sparked with joy. “Yeah, sure thing cutie.”

Jon shook his head, jumping off of Levon’s paws. “Naw, you’re the cutie.”

After getting Levons number and chatting with him a little bit, flirted a little bit with the half-naked twink in the office and said hi the resident merman, Jon finally reached his home a few hours before night.

“Hey honey, I’m home!”

He heard James’ grunt of approval, which either meant his was eating food or practicing with one of Jon’s dildos. Knowing James, it would almost certainly be both. 

And sure enough, when he entered the Kitchen, James was enjoying a nice hot steak meal while fucking himself was a beginner dildo. But even that was enough to get him moaning into it.

Jon rolled his eyes and sat down in his own seat with his own salad and steak dinner, which he used to ask his boyfriend something. “Hey, do we have enough room for a dragon or…?”

“What.”


	4. The Mermans Cove: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after the shoot with Levon, Jon is once again called back to work with another entity, this time much more experienced, and much more posh. A merman by the name Ornel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Two-Parter because I couldn't be bothered to actually write just one chapter and connect everything. This one isn't that hot, nor is it that good, but it's gonna lead right into the fuck fest that is the next chapter.
> 
> Skip to (*/\\*) if ya want to witness the only hot thing here

James sighed, slightly wiping his hand against the white table. Perfection. Perfectly clean and pristine with not a single molecule of dust tainting the surface, “You know, I can get used to this…”

Jon nodded, chomping down on a pancake while noisily chewing, messily throwing pieces of cake onto his bare chest, “Being clean? Yeah, I’m sort of a master at that.” He was, of course, eating like that on purpose.

“Just for that, I’m not going to go into wolf form tonight.” James told him, a wide smile slowly spreading over his gorgeous face. Jon sat up straight.

“You wouldn’t dare!”

James chuckled, shrugging silently. “Who knows, I might, or I might not. Now stop eating like that before I actually go insane.” James pushed against the window with a wash-cloth, wiping the dust off it., “So, going back to our conversation a couple of days ago, do you think we’re ready for a dragon? Cuz I don’t think so.”

Jon rolled his eyes, hearing the beep of his phone notifying him that he got an Email, “Of course I do! A dragon would be amazing, besides, we both could have a little fun after the fact too-” He started, taking his phone out from underneath his stack of clothes, “-I mean actual fun, not the other, more fun kind of fun.”

James chuckled, letting go of the cloth in his hands, “I can see why it would be fun, but do we even have enough room? And I don’t think that the both of us are suitable parents, all things considered.” He said, eyeing Jon’s constant nudity.

Jon waved his hand absentmindedly, scrolling through his email, “We’re good people. Besides, we can always homeschool if we don’t want anyone recognizing us, and two, we’d be good parents. Aha!” Jon told his boyfriend, finding the new email from his boss with a small exclamation.

James sighed, turning around and leaning against the kitchen counter, “Monody!” He yelled to his butler, picking at his fingernails as he waited. The small and rather upstanding anthro cat peeked around the corner.

“Yes, master James?” Monody asked, his voice was rather quiet and meek. Monody was what most people would like to be in a butler, but as he saw James and Jon get more frisky, he started to show his rather kinky side. He was the one that cleaned up all the cum that Jon and James left behind everywhere.  
“Can you please put Jons clothes into the washer please? I couldn’t be bothered.” Monody nodded and quickly began to push the clothes into a pile and then taking it to the basement of the mansion.

Jon sighed, scratching his forehead with his right while he threw his phone down onto the table with his left, “I have another video shoot today, about three to five hours from now, same with tomorrow too. Extra long take.”

James shrugged, “You act like I give a shit. Do you want me to take you today? I have nothing better to do, and we both know how much Monody loves to be kinky with me.”

“And you act like I care if you fuck him. In fact, I think that it’ll mellow him out a bit. Probably be for the best.” Jon told him, flicking his fork towards James’ general direction, “Besides, I can tell by the way he looks at you that he’s beyond ready. Have you seen his room?”

James shrugged, “I haven’t, but I can guess. Either way, you need to get going.” He told Jon, tapping his non-existent watch. Jon rolled his eyes, but got up from his seat.

“Oh, and you’re clothes from yesterday are still in the main hall, Monody hasn’t gotten to cleaning there yet.” James told him, winking.

Jon sighed, but got up from his chair and started to walk to the main hall to the rest of the extravagant mansion. It wasn’t like he truly cared about the house, he would’ve been fine with any normal house, but he had to admit, the mansion was an amazing bonus.

It was a modern mansion, up to code (At least in the beginning), and blissfully white. White enough that cumstains wouldn’t show that easily, which was the main thing that he enjoyed. Sadly, as much as he liked cum and how it smelled, due to monodys rather sensitive nose, it never stayed.

Jon stared warmly at the rubber clothes that were strewn around on the railing. A rather short shirt that squeaked with movement, skimpy shorts that heavily showcased his bulge that his boyfriend loved to rip off him and was much more akin to underwear than anything, and rather dirty Nikes.

Jon slipped on the tight fitting outfit with some difficulty, taking care to not accidentally snip himself with the obnoxious amount of zippers that somehow found their way onto the design. Jon then slipped his way out through the large chocolate brown door.

Jon brought his arm up to his face, squinting as the bright light invaded his face. It always sucked when he went outside after staying in a dark room for hours. Shaking his head like a wet dog, Jon continued on his way to the studio.

Jon was, of course, curious as to what his next co-star was going to be. He had always anticipated another one, and since Clyde didn't mention anybody new, then the next star was not new, a relief to Jon.

Sure, Levon was a surprisingly good lay, and he enjoyed the entire thing quite a lot. In fact, so did most of the patrons that enjoyed WhoreCentral’s services, giving a whopping 98% on the voting factor, one of the highest rated videos that Jon had ever done.

After his many years of living in the rather medium sized city, almost all of the people have gotten used to him walking around almost in the nude, or in rather dirty and revealing clothing. Most were aware of the fact that the studio housing WhoreCentral was in the town, and as such, not many couples toting children appeared in the town, causing many laws regarding nudity, or clothing, to be discarded.

Many heads turned in his direction as he walked down the stone cold sidewalk. A gargoyle openly gawked at his rather obvious outfit, several humans, and even a rather larger spiderling seemed to give a light murr in his direction, all six eyes gravitating on his ass.

Once entering inside the studio and giving his customary flirtatious opening to the twink at the front office desk, he soon discovered that Levon, the dragon that he was both banged by and banged, was becoming rather famous, and that many other actors, supernatural or not, were asking for a hand in their own flicks.

Feeling rather lifted up by the effect of his session with Levon, Jon checked with another one of the stars as to where Clyde was, and where he was supposed to go. He asked one of the more dirty creatures, a large Goblin wearing nothing while standing around full mast, where to go, “He’s in room 936.” the Goblin told him, puffing out a wad of smoke from his mouth.

But Jon didn’t mind. He was intrigued, and he knew what that room number meant. He was now getting much more excited. The rooms entrance was a portal to a swamp, clean of any sort of bacteria (Supernatural or not) and completely safe.

And as it might imply, the creatures that are showed in the room where all water based, compiling from mermen, water-synths, and pretty much anything else that lived in water, including some large fish for the more animalistic section.

Jon quickly skipped towards the southern hallway, happily walking through and scanning the walls for the room number He stopped as soon as he found the green and blue door, completely soaked in seemingly dirty water yet not damaging the wood around it, and was groaning as though water was crashing against it.

Jon swiped his hand against the door knob and pulled it open, stepping through the dark sea-foam green colored portal.  
The air was instantly sucked out of him as the scene shifted, twisting and deforming once again before snapping back into place, showing the large swampy environment with even more camera crew that the dragon scene with Levon.

Clyde walked up to him again, his Caucasian skin distinctly reddened and marked with some marks and several scratches., “Hey Jon, glad to see you again today.” Clyde then slapped him against the shoulder, very unlike himself.

One of the camera crew explained while Clyde continued talking rapidly, “He’s sniffed some of the merman cum and is tripping some major balls right now. Mentel is taking over for now.” A large human told Jon, tugging a rather large fish net across the ground with many fish swimming inside it, a bubble of water just floating inside it.

Mentel soon appeared again, a raven with no clothes on (Something that even most porn stars would say was pretty unprofessional) and a rather accented way of talking, started talking to him, “Ok, so, can you swim and can you hold your breath underwater for some time or are we gonna have to do some magic shit?”

Jon gulped. He’s always disliked working with Mentel do to his attitude towards using magic, something that made his and others jobs easier. He preferred to make the scenes ‘Practical’ rather than have some magic shenanigans.

“I can swim and I can hold my breath for a minute or two..” Jon told him, giving a side-eye to the still intoxicated Clyde. Mentel nodded, subtly flipping through a small red notepad and writing something inside it with flourish. 

“Ok, you’re gonna get fucked by a merman.” Mentel said bluntly, “His name is Ornel, and he’s seasoned. Can you handle ten inches?” He asked again, placing the red flipbook on his belt that he wore despite having no clothing.

Jon frowned, “I can take much more than ten inches Men, I can guarantee that.” He didn’t want to come off as rude, but one of his pet peeves is people questioning his abilities, especially when most others know that he can do much more.

“Good, get ready. We have twenty minutes before we start shooting, so get acquainted with Ornel.” Mentel told him, swiftly turning around and began to pick apart a few breadsticks that were laid out on the set’s tables for the off times between shots.

Jon sighed, but decided to get acquainted before anything started. 

Once again, Jon asked one of the cameramen where he could find Ornel, and he was pointed towards the water of the swamp. Jon casually walked into it, knowing that due to the setting, he was going to get wet anyway.  
The water was rather lukewarm, a perfect condition for him and for many other water creatures. Once Jon got far enough away from the ‘shoreline’, he heard gurgling noises, as well as rushing water.

Jon could feel a hand softly caressing his back leg and he shivered. Cold.

The water switched again as a small whirlpool appeared. A creature began to emerge from the middle of the thing.

It was a merman, though that was rather obvious even if he wasn’t told. He had scales the color of dark green and a light purple cascading down the sides of his body while his soft stomach was revealed. From where Jon was standing, he couldn’t see the tail.

His face was not what one would expect. In human terms, it was rather unflattering: He had large eyes the color of dark pink with a soft face that held a perpetually smug expression, “So you’re the famous Jon. Nice to meet you.” The merman the Jon was confident to call Ornel said with both amused and unamused voice. 

“Yup. That’s me.” Jon said, faking a smile. The one problem with working with Merman was due to their popularity as a species in both worlds, most of them were assholes, and the ones that weren’t were pretentious because of how rare non-asshole mermen were. Same for the mermaids.

The merman glided through the water seamlessly, placing a webbed hand against his chest, “I never picked you as one for rubber...” Ornel told him, draping his other hand around Jons neck.

“I just threw it on quickly.”

Ornel groaned loudly, using his tail to quickly propel himself away from Jon, “I’ve never understood you humans obsession over wearing clothes. You can just let it hang out there like y’all did before!”

Jon smirked, carefully kicking his leg out in the water and managing to tickle One's fin, “And you’re any better? I thought you mermen loved to show your goods off every second.”

Ornel rolled his eyes, flashing an even bigger smirk revealing his mouth of surprisingly normal looking teeth, “Oh, I do love doing that. But I thought that I should keep it a secret until we shoot. After all, you’d definitely be scared!”

Jon crossed his arms and kicked underwater again, shooting water up Ornel’s body, “My last shot was with an engorged dragon, and I have a werewolf boyfriend that is the Beta of the third biggest pack. I’m worried that you might not put out.”

Ornel wasn’t affected by Jon’s spiel, “So what? You didn’t even take the dragon, and besides, that werewolves your mate, it’s not like it wouldn’t fit.” Ornel flicked a finger and launched a stream of water to hit Jons chest, nearly making him fall down. A lustful expression soon overtook his face, and like all mermen, he couldn't resist the temptation.

(*/\\*) 

Ornel silently drifted over, a sly smile covering his face. He slowly pushed Jon down into laying on his ass under the water, barely half chest underneath the lukewarm waves, "And I guess I should actually show you how much better I am. You'll be begging for me to do everything to you, I can make sure of that." Jon was curious as to what he was going to do, and despite how pompous Ornel was, he was excited.

Ornel softly caressed Jon's chest with his webbed hand, a slimy tongue now softly licking his own lips. Ornel brought his other hand up, snagging his long fingernails against Jons tight rubber shorts, tugging with little force and easing the shorts down slowly. Agonizingly slowly. Jon could feel eyes swiftly scanning what they were doing, but with a swift glare by Ornel, it was gone.

Ornel, with final tug of his finger, brought the shorts around Jons thighs, letting the average sized cock slowly rise up around the water. Ornel quickly used his setting to good use, directing the currents to brush along Jons dick, slowly swirling around it like a mini whirlpool. Jon gave a light gasp, feeling the soft liquid brush against it.

Ornel slowly drifted towards him, using his arms as surrogate legs and flicking his tail upwards, revealing the slimly green sales out into the open air. He was soon floating just above Jons cock, his chest now expanding and making contact with Jons cock. Ornels chest was smooth and rubbery, pleasant to feel against his own sensitive organ.

The merman then cupped Jons head with his webbed hands, quickly bring his tail down to support him as he brought in Jon for a kiss. Their tongues met in a tussle for dominance, of which Ornel won easily against the still shocked Jon. The slimey tongue explored the recesses of Jons mouth as Jon groaned into the action, their lips connected and both their eyes shut.

Ornel let go of Jons face with one hand and, while stilling exploring Jons mouth, used that hand to tug him and Jon closer, rubbing his rubbery chest against Jons skin. Along with the contact, Jon felt something slowly rub against his own dick. Something smooth and slimy, something much different than his own cock, but yet still held the texture.

Jon breathed out a sigh of relief as Ornel brought their kiss to a close, his gills expanding as he finally let go. Without so much as a word, Ornel sipped his head underwater, quicklt spreading Jons legs further apart. Ornel licked his lips again, though it was off no use underwater. He used his hands as an anchor, placing them on Jons ass.

He brought his head forward, sliding hid tongue against the shaft of Jons cock. The texture was amazing, sweet and nice compared to most other ones he had tasted. His tongue swirled around the base, wrapping around it twice just to ensure that he got as much as he could. Ornel, still with his tongue wrapped around the base, brought his lips against the head of the cock, and slowly started to descend further down, using his tongue to slide as simply as he could.

Bubbles soon exited through Ornels gills, breathing through the water so he didn't need to come up. He could focus entirely on sucking the cock before him and bringing on the show. He licked the fullness of it in his mouth, he liked the simple taste of it. He hummed into the rhythm of his strokes, pacing himself as his own cock started to rub against the bank of the swamp.

Jon found himself pushing Ornels head down as he moaned out load, simply not caring about who heard him. He enjoyed it immensely, sliding his hand against the scales of Ornels head and forcefully bring his head down, sliding it further and further down like it was a fleashlight, something that Ornel didn't object to. With one final push down, Ornel moaned into Jons orgasm.

He uploaded out into Ornels mouth, his semen suddenly landing onto the length of tongue that still resided in his Ornels mouth. Ornel gulped it down, blinking up and through the water to make contact with Jon. A soft smile being shared with the two of them.

Ornel quickly unraveled his tongue, sliding it up from the base of the shaft and back into his mouth, "Hmm... Salty. Not bad Jon." Ornel whispered as he slowlt sat up from sucking him off. Jon panted, staring at Ornel with both intrigue, and the much more prominent expression of lust. He wanted to get him off, Jon needed to get him off. To say he was impressed with Ornel was an understatement.

But Ornel had other plans. He had saved his seed for this shoot, and he wasn't just gong to waste it on something as trivial as a blowjob. No, he had gotten to the point where only the more extreme positions could get him off, and even that took some time. But that wasn't the reason, oh no, it was the fact that he wanted Jon to beg for it, and he wasn't in the right shape of mind to do that quite yet.

To put it simply, Ornel wanted to play with his sluts, and with Jon, it was no exception, "Maybe later Alegore. Just make sure you drink one of those restoration potions, or twenty, and come be ready to have the fuck of your life." Ornel told him, slithering off.

And Jon sat alone with his thoughts as the clock started to tick down.

He was angry and horny. Angry with the fact that Ornel just left him with Jon being able to return the favor, and horny because he desperately wanted to get fucked, and since Ornel had demonstrated how good he was, it only made Jon hornier. Wanting time to go faster, Jon started to make his way back to the set up area, and to get changed.

After drying himself off, a fairy had instructed him on what to do: He was playing a hunter, like the shows that hunted dangerous animals before the supernatural were mainstream. He would then hear clicking noises that signified that Ornel was ready, and that Jon was supposed to raise his gun (A fake replica of a Remington) in defense and in fear, before being tackled by Ornel, dirty talking ensues, and then fucking.

Not the absolute worst plot that Jon had been in, but by far not the best.

He was then given a change in clothing: A beige-colored multi-pocketed pair of pants, a white yet dirty undershirt and a blue jacket, a camo hat and a pair of knee high rubber boots. The clothes were designed with porn in mind much rather than practicality, since they were extremely soft and allowed water easily though them and hugged his body to show off his ass, and his eventual bulge.

He was also given the replica of the Remington, which was quite obviously a fake and not at all heavy.

He was then shoved out into the open waters, and given the go ahead to start acting. Jon tried to process it all, but just shrugged his shoulders and brought the Remington to his check. James had taught him how to skeet-shoot a few years before, and he still remembered a few things. After all, even though the plots could use some work, WhoreCentral was well known for it's good actors.

And he'd be damned if he was going to mess this up.


	5. The Mermans Cove: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stage is set, now all Jon has to do is fill the role, and he loves what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naha, new chapter after like a months absence or some shit. Next one should be definitely sooner.

Jon was, quite honestly, getting tired of the videos he was put in with plot, or foreplay. It was getting much more annoying than it could ever be sexy, and it took even longer to even film it. Nothing was wrong with just good old fucking without foreplay, but apparently Clyde, or Mentel at that point, cared.

He gripped the Remington in his hands like it was something he could genuinely use. Yes, he didn’t like that he had too, but if he was stuck in it, then he was going to do it well.

Although, the one thing that he did like was the scenery that WhoreCentral produced with its excessive amount of money was the areas they chose. The swamp that he was currently in was quite nice, and the temperature was perfect for him.

Jon was often known for doing rather average porn, the more safe and not scandalous stuff. And yeah, it was fun and it was safer than anything else, and since he was well known, he earned a pretty penny for it.

But, despite most likely being the most famous porn star in WhoreCentral, he wasn’t the best paid, that goes to the more risky sections such as the animal that he had ignored since his employment.

Jon shook his head, stopping himself from getting distracted. He needed to sincerely look like he was hunting for something, and he needed to hear out for the clicking sound that showed that it was time to get dirty. 

And he heard it a second later. 

It was quiet enough for the mics to not pick it up, but loud so that Jon couldn’t have missed it. The water seemed to stir as the sound first began, and a fair few splashes appeared around him. Jon smiled, bringing up the Remington and putting the butt of the gun against his check, staring down the spine of the thing.

He turned around quickly as the cameras followed a tail lightly wrapping around Jon’s leg. The green speaker in Jon’s ear told him to lightly squeeze the trigger as soon as he felt the next squeeze, telling him a rubber round would fire from it, and that he was to fall back as if the tail tugged.

A small flick surprised him, immediately squeezing his finger around the trigger of the gun and firing off the soft rubber round into the water. The gun nearly fired out of Jon’s hands, knocking Jon in the chest.

But as he started to fall backwards, the tail wrapped itself around his leg and pushed forward. He braced himself for impact, his ass hitting against scales.

Two scaled arms, greenish and bluish in coloration, wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to the scaly stomach of Ornel,” Fuck!” Jon yelled out, actually meaning to say it and not at all scripted.

But his time there was cut short as the hands wrapped ripped away the thin fabric of his beige coat, revealing his white shirt. He felt a presence rise behind him and engulf his entire body, like a rising sea demon that was going to swallow him whole.

Ornel did not waste a second. As soon as Jon stopped gasping from the shock, he dived straight into his mouth. Scaled tongue ravenously searching and wriggling around in his mouth, Jon tried to act to fight against it, but was completely enjoying the sensation.

Webbed hands grabbed at his check, letting Ornel deepen the kiss. Water currents rushed as his body moved, but face firmly attached to Jon's own. Ornel, as slick as he was wet, moved his hand down Jon's waist and started to unbutton his pants.

Jon stifled a moan come through his mouth, starting to act like he was trying to wiggle away, eyes completely open but obviously showing a vast amount of lust. Jon had to breath through his nose, hand keeping him upright in the water.

Finally, Ornel zipped his pants down, revealing nothing underneath. Ornel’s hand grasped his dick firmly, yanking it up and down. Jon was actively moaning into his kiss now, thrusting his hips ever so slightly to make sure that it made it look sexier.

Ornel separated their kiss, a string of saliva connecting both of their mouths. Jon, now not caring about his role in the shoot and what he was meant to be portrayed, actively helped Ornel pull his pants further down, 

The second they were below his knees, Ornel roughly pushed him forward, nearly sliding his face underwater. As Jon took inn breath in surprise, he felt something hard, yet squishy and scaly brush against his exposed ass.

And then he felt something thick start to slide it’s way into him. Pure lust overtook him as he slid his hands underneath the cool mud, pushing backwards. He heard and felt a possessive growl echo from Ornel.

The thick cock entering him was scaled and rough, like some hard silicone dildos. Ornels webbed hands grabbed him by the shoulder, thrusting as he pushed Jon backwards. Jon pushed back in time with the rusts forward and backward.

The water level slowly rising, currents brushing against his hard cock as he was fucked. The thing was monstrous, it took up most of his insides, and it was hard. It was squishy, somehow managing to squeeze its way into him and completely fill him.

In one fluid motion, John was lifted up into the air by water, Ornel’s dick popping out with a wet squelch. The water flipped him over, and receded back again. Ornel knew what he was doing. He was now facing Ornel.

Ornel once again dived in for a kiss, somehow aiming as to where he slammed into him, and slammed into him. Jon could only gasp before being taken back into Ornels mouth, the thick cock now engorging inside him, completely and utterly filling him up.

Each thrust sent his mind into a spiral, all he could think about was the amazing feeling. He couldn’t care less that Ornel was kissing him, or that he had a job to do, he was going to get fucked, and he was going to get fucked hard.

He brought his legs around the waist of Ornel, soft moans and quiet groans escaped through the kiss as Ornel piled-drove Jon closer and closer to an orgasm. Ornel grasped his back tightly still kissing him, and bucked his hips upward.

Jon felt stars as he was lifted up from the water, gravity pulling him down and further onto the fat shlong. Still holding onto him and still kissing him, Ornel started to pump Jon's dick harshly, seeing and wanting to make him cum first.

Ornel then used his other hand to lift his ass up, before letting go and nearly pushing all ten inches of merman dick into his ass in a second. Ornel finally broke the kiss, grabbing and pulling Jon in for a hug while still thrusting his hips upward, his tail now constantly flickering and twitching. He was close.

“Oh… Please..” Jon whimpered, soft patting One's back. He clenched tightly, letting each and every ripple of the scales on Ornel’s cock to rub against his insides, nearly creaming himself as it slowed down significantly, Ornel even letting out a soft moan.

Come on, Come on! Jon chanted in his head, lust soon overtaking any emotion. He made sure that with every downward thrust, he would try his best to angle his body to take all of it. He wanted Ornel to go balls deep.

With a concise and not that obvious nod from Jon, Ornel slammed Jon’s body down hard, letting loose a cry of pleasure as he finally seeded Jon's insides. Jon himself came to, erupting to nearly catching Ornel’s chest.

Jon felt the warm seed begin to flood him, a wet, long lust filled gasp filled the swamp, a familiar warmth beginning to make its way up him. Ornel’s cock twitched inside him with every splurt, Ornel pawing at Jon's back.

And then the smell hit him. He smiled softly as he began to feel a little tired, a little sleepy. Ornel laid him down against the water comfortably, cock still firmly implanted inside him, “Hush…” He said, thrusting one single last time and causing a slight hiccup from Jon.

And then Ornel pushed backwards, his dick exiting Jon with a wet splash. Jon felt the warm, green semen start to exit him, but he was tired and a little drugged. The smell hit him again, now full force.

And as he laid floating on the water, water washed over him, and proceeded to clean him, “That’s a rap!”

Jon didn’t care. He was already fast asleep.


	6. The Wendigo and the Switchero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a whopping two days of relief and relaxation, Jon's boss calls him another time. This time though, he sounds frantic, and he needs Jon to go over and help him fil something. The kicker, Jon is not getting fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skip to ()!() for sex

The shining bright sun was a massive thorn in Jon's side as he laid across the sun-bleached blankets at the side of his mansion's pool. He felt constantly itchy and weird, and he swears he could feel every time a singular photon hit his body, though that might just be his very cave-dwelling nature.

James was swimming in the pool, seemingly ignorant of his boyfriend's plight, not that Jon would want to burden him with such problems. He knew that his boyfriend would wage war to keep him comfortable, and simply saying that he was somewhat inclined to go inside would make him go to the nearest witch or wizard and hold them at wand point to change the very weather pattern. All in all, he was tittering on whether or not he wanted to attempt to go inside.

But that decision wasn't made by him, but more so, his obnoxiously loud phone ring. Jon excused himself from the pool and ventured onto the porch where the tables, bars, and condoms where, "Yeah?" Jon asked, clicking his tongue as he answered the phone.

"Hey," Came the suave voice of his boss, Clyde. Jon frowned as he sat down on the silk chair. It was not unlike his boss to call him, that was perfectly normal, but what irked him was the fact that he called two days after the previous shoot, and Jon was still experiencing the aftereffects of taking several loads of Merman cum up the ass, "I was wondering, would you like to have another shoot?"

"After two days of rest? Excuse me, but I still sometimes see raging, disco-strobe, neon rainbow dinosaurs every now and then, I can't do another one for a week, at least."

"Please? You're the only person our client wants to see and... Well, he's a prince in one of those countries that bans porn, so he needs to commission or to buy things from other businesses: I.e. us!" Jon could both feel and hear the desperation in Clyde's voice. Jon considered what to do, should he go? The last round with Oren went somewhat smoothly, but he still hasn't been able to fuck his boyfriend due to the weird things that happen when provoked, "Plus, you wont get fucked."

"Huh?" That peaked his interest, and Jon stood straighter in his chair.

Jon sat silent as Clyde collected his thoughts, bumbling several 'umms' on the phone before giving a clear response, "I'll tell you if you get here, quickly preferably."

Jon sighed, but his curiosity was peaked and just as a cat, it would lead him somewhere where he probably shouldn't go, but who cares? Certainly not the cat, and neither would he, "Sure. Be there in twenty."

Jon stretched, hanging up the phone right before the numerous bouts of gratitude from Clyde could get through. He wasn't much of a fan of going, but he couldn't resist, "Hey honey? I'm going out to WhoreCentral again. Be back in a bit."

He heard a soft sure from James as he waved goodbye. Jon quickly peeled off the swimming trunks he was wearing and flung them into the main entrance hall, which was sparkling clean because Monody did not see the appeal of cum everywhere. He at least knew to leave some clean clothes lying around just in case Jon had to go somewhere quick. He grabbed the pair of clean denim jeans and a large slim hoodie from the small dressing table at the base of the stairwell, quickly slipped on socks and shoes, and excited his mansion.

Deciding not to walk through town like he normally did and just hurry there already, Jon called his boyfriends little carriage service. This time, a set of flaming horses with purple flame and skeletal like bodies barreled through the small pen near the entrance into the place and stopped right in front of him, a small anthro wolf waiting to open the door eagerly. 

Jon shrugged and entered as usual, telling the driver to take him to his workplace, and the young wolf complied. Jon had to steady himself as the carriage leaped forward with speed surely over the speed limit by margins.

Once arriving at WhoreCentral, Jon thanked the driver and handed him a crisp five dollar bill, enough to pay for the relatively short ride over. Breathing in the city air and nearly gagging, Jon threw open the door and waltzed right into the main lobby. The standard round treatment applied, waving at past lovers, waving at past co-workers and current co-workers, and flirting with the cute twink at the main entrance who said that he would be going forward, behind him, and into the beastial wing.

This caught his attention. Not only was he not going to get fucked, what the thing is was something not considered completely sapient. Jon wouldn't lie and say that did not turn him on a little, but he was more than a little worried, as working in that section often delivered it's fair share of scars, scratches, and of course, injuries. Jon thanked the twink and carried on forward, waving at a gargoyle that had so many scars on it's stone body that Jon couldn't help but wonder what had that guy fucked to look like.

Besides that gargoyle, there was no other person walking down the hallway, a stark contrast to the numerous ones walking down the "Normal" section. The ground slowly became grass as he walked, and vines seemed to spiral around the walls like tiny plant snakes. Jon cracked his knuckles, wondering what delight he would find in room 190.

He grew more excited as he walked and the air grew colder. This meant that where he was going, it was going to be cold and most likely, wet. Two things that for one reason or another, were major turn-ons for him.

The door that led into the area where he was meant to go was, of course, damp. It was a steel door, harsh claw marks around the bottoms and tops, and although the portal was behind the cracked glass of it, it was pitched black. Jon pulled open the door to find that the portal itself was pitch black, with some hints of softer blacks swirling around inside it. Jon looked at the door number again, but it was the right one. Shrugging, he stepped through the portal.

His view suddenly stretched and deep-fried, before turning completely black. A second later, Jon found himself in what looked like a deep underground bunker that was overrun by grass and plants. The walls were deep, though pale, gray and the floor was damp and moist. His foggy view grew more and more clear as he blinked, allowing him to see the crew in the dim light.

Clyde was waiting nervously on the west side of the wall, pacing back and forth while constantly checking his watch. He finally noticed Jon and sighed in relief, hurriedly rushing over to see him, "Thank Hellsing that you're here! Come on, I'll show you to the area."  
"Isn't there a script or something?" Jon asked while being physically dragged by Clyde to the center of the room. A single, dirty mattress laid there, a few sprouting flowers around it though it had grime and dust incrusted into its very being. Clyde took in a deep breath, ignoring his question. He pushed the bed slightly with his foot, giving the perfect angle to be viewed from the cameras around the place. That's when Jon noticed that there were no camera crew, just Clyde and a plantarian operating the sound and video feed.

After setting the bed in its place, Clyde answered his question, "No. Our client dislikes having to skip several minutes while watching, and he has specifically asked that we skip it and go straight into the porn."

jon frowned, glancing at the only entrance inside the room, right beside the camera, "Then... What am I going to do?"

A harsh snarl echoed through the room, seemingly answering Jon's question. Clyde grinned sheepishly, rubbing his shoulder, "Well, the guy has a thing for pushing the extreme and has asked for a "life-like" Wendigo fucking."

Jon pursed his lips, staring back and towards the doorway, then back to Clyde, “A.. A Wendigo?” He managed to choke out, feeling a cold chill run up his spine, “I have to fuck a wendigo.”

Clyde scratched his head, turning it to the side, “Yeah… Don’t worry, he’s well behaved and well trained. He responds to a whistle that we have to tell him what to do. Don’t worry.”

Jon played with his hoodie’s sleeve as the beast approached. He could definitely smell it, smelling like musk and fur, somehow reminding him of his boyfriend a little. He clenched his fist, calming himself down. This wouldn’t be the first time he’s been with something savage, but a Wendigo was certainly pushing some boundaries.

“Just get comfy on the mattress and get ready to have some fun. Act a little turned-on please?” His boss pleaded, walking towards the video booth as both could hear the Wendigo only a few feet away.

Gulping slightly, Jon decided to take the easy route. He slowly slid off his jeans and hoodie, same with his socks and shoes. There was, luckily, no foreplay in this one, so he didn’t need to do anything extra.

Feeling a little disgusted with himself, he quickly got on top of the grimy mattress. He cringed at the feeling of the dirty sliding across his unblemished skin and his clean body. Though he was hard as a rock.

His heart rate quickly as he saw a single claw on the doorway, white and boney. Somehow, the musk grew stronger, almost intoxicatingly strong. Jon felt his dick throb, almost painfully, as the cameras whirred to life.

Then the creature emerged.

It stood seven feet tall, it’s body covered in fur and bony protrusions. It’s dark brown fur covered most of its body, with only it’s skull-like head not covered, and his bone claws that protruded out from his fingers.

It’s arms were held like rabbits, close to the body but vary obviously out of proportion, reaching his knees if fully stretched out. Its bone feet rattled as it fully revealed itself, completely in camera shot.

And Jon would lie if he said that he wasn’t aroused by the site of it’s package. Although some parts were prisoners to it’s sheath, the dripping, nine inches that hung between its legs was a massive bonus, leaking precum like a broken faucet.

It lurched forward, appearing right up against Jon’s face instantly. Jon was spooked backwards, hitting his back against the wooden beam that somehow he hadn’t noticed before.

It sniffed the air, the dark void that it called eyes peering into his. Finally, it squeaked out, retreating to get a better look at him. The cameras started to zoom in, and Jon knew what he had to do.

()!()

He pushed himself up, bringing his right arm up against the beast’s skull, brushing his hand against. His breath became hot almost instantly, the smell amazing to his senses. The creature tilted it’s head, and Jon could hear the bones crack.

With a lustful look, Jon brought the creature in for a kiss. It opened it’s maw slightly, letting loose it’s prehensile tongue. Jon, instead of taking lead, let the creature explore his mouth, moaning into the kiss as he felt the tip of it’s cock touch his stomach, pouring precum like a lewd spring.

Jon took the kiss deeper, tangling their tongues together. Jon gripped the creature's cock hard with his other hand, sliding his hand against the slick surface rhythmically. He felt every vain, every muscle churning out the precum like it was already cumming.

Jon let the kiss go with a sigh, his breath hot and with a string of saliva hanging in between their mouths. The wendigo softly trilled, it’s dark blue tongue lapping at the saliva leaking from in between it’s teeth.

The Wendigo perked up, slowly placing a bone hand against Jon’s chest in an attempt to push him back. Jon abridged, happily letting his top half fall onto then bed.

Then it heard the whistle it could only hear. With a look from the void eyes, it softly brought it’s head down, dragging it’s tongue across Jon’s thigh and slowly began to make it’s way up to his balls.

Jon shivered as it brushed against his body, and gasped out as it’s tongue softly wrapped itself around his cock. The Wendigo placed its hands on either side of him, allowing him to have full access to Jon's cock. It opened it’s maw, fully taking Jon’s entire length into it.

The sensation, it was incredible. That leathery tongue wrapping around him, tightening and then constricting in rhythm. It felt wonderful. Jon placed his hands on the beast’s horns, taking and basking in the sensation.

Jon felt his impending orgasm, but with not nearly enough footage to shoot, and with his still somewhat hallucinating mind, he needed to end it before it went too far.

So, as downtrodden as he was, he softly brought his palm against the skull head, lightly pushing up and causing the Wendigo to unravel its tongue. It looked at Jon with confusion, as if it was wondering why he did that, before a brief glimmer of realization struck it.

It must be a really intelligent Wendigo then, thought Jon.

The Wendigo swiftly turned around, siding a boney, yet somehow very warm claw across his stomach in what Jon presumed to be in a romantic gesture. Jon gripped the wooden pole behind him and stood up, his slick cock shining in the very little light.

The Wendigo turned around, crouching down onto all fours while raising it’s behind up. Clyde gave a thumbs up to him, blowing into another similar whistle. The creature shuddered, but then grew instantly aroused.

Jon carefully placed a hand on it’s furry ass, sliding his cock between the two, rather plump, cheeks. The creature growled passionately, something that was somewhat disturbing even if it was highly lewd. 

Jon gripped it’s ass harder, shuffling to his side as he slowly spread the cheeks apart, causing the creature great pleasure as he did so. So much so that he could hear the faint trickle of precum staining the floor.

Jon slowly inserted a single finger into the black circular hole of the creature, feeling it’s warm insides as it moaned out, echoing in the damp chamber. The Wendigo pushed back with it’s arm, slamming it’s ass and causing the finger to be inserted to the knuckle. It obviously doesn’t need any stretching.

Trying to contain a sigh that was threatening to release, Jon slowly eased his finger out of the tight crevice it contained it, pulling it out with a schlop as the Wendigo tried to push back, wanting something, anything inside it.

Spreading apart it’s cheeks again, Jon slowly inserted the tip inside, feeling the warmth and the tightness surrounding it sent a warm shiver up his spine.

The Wendigo though wanted his cock. It pushed back with it’s arms with all it’s might, pushing all seven inches deep inside it with a hefty moan from both of them. The skull parted with a smile as it looked back, Jon’s cocked buried in it.

Jon tittered on the edge of the bed, threatening to fall. The Wendigo was not taking any small action, and it pushed back hard again, this time thrusting enough to send both tumbling down onto the bed.

Jon sent out a harsh hurt sound, but it was drowned out by the Wendigo screeching out in pleasure, it’s own nine inch cock starting to ooze out more precum, if that was even possible.

Jon found that it made quite a good camera shot, so with a simple small sigh, Jon pushed with all his might upward, beginning to thrust inside the thing. The tightness felt amazing around his sensitive cock, finding that it’s ass was just perfect in every way, shape, and form.

Jon kept thrusting, groping the Wendigo’s chest as he clawed for any sort of leverage, finding that the Wendigo had it’s tongue out, completely lost in the sensation. 

The sound of sex and pleasurable moans filled the dank and damp ruin, the symphony of sex only enhancing the sound of Jon’s balls slapping against the plump ass of a Wendigo. Jon was lost in the pleasure, sweaty and grimy and dirty, his cock slamming into the Wendigo full force.

He said nothing, neither did, but they communicated through the sounds they made. Each and every thrust that Jon sent upwards caused the Wendigo to meet him with a downward thrust, the palms of its hands on either side.

Dirt and mangy fur collided as one as the Wendigo rolled onto its side, landing with a hump on the dark floor, but Jon was too far gone for that to stop him, slamming himself deeper into the beast even as it laid side to side with him.

The Wendigo seemed to know when to perfectly clench around his hard cock as he thrusted, simulating each and every muscle and each and every nerve, Jon quickly approaching an orgasm only comparable to being fucked by his boyfriend.

A slow whine escaped the Wendigo, something like a mixture of a moan and a howl. It slammed it’s feet against the ruined floor in such a fashion that Jon swore another inch of himself went deeper into it.

And as the whine died, Jon felt its body begin to convulse. It slammed itself into him in a desperate manner, literally clawing at the ground to gain more momentum. Jon stabilized himself, holding onto the wooden post for dear life.

And as Jon's orgasm reached its peak, so did the Wendigo’s.

Jon gasped lightly as he thrusted for a final time, his cock twitching inside the beast as he erupted inside it, moaning out loud. The beast seemed to moan as well, spurting out a torrent wave of cum.

Jon hugged the creature as he thrusted for a final time, somehow managing to bring the creature closer to him by sheer force of will. The Wendigo was still cumming however, spurting rope after rope of creamy cum onto the floor and mattress.

“Whew…” Jon muttered out loud, wiping the sweat off his brow. The creature turned it’s head and gave him a gentle lick, showing it’s affection.

And the camera’s died down. After another lick, the Wendigo slowly peeled itself away from Jon, his cock exiting the tight orifice with a wet squelch. The creature slowly started walking, Jon’s cum leaking from it’s hole as it did so.

Jon sighed, laying still on the mattress as his whole body started to warm up. He was sweaty, he was dirty, and more importantly, he was exhausted.

Clyde clicked his tongue, sending the Wendigo down the grimy hallway. He approached Jon with a wicked smile, but a very grateful expression, “Thank you so much.”

“Yeah… Sure thing boss.” Jon muttered, hot breath exiting his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, this marks the end of the original series that I planned, but I want, no, need to write more.
> 
> So, I ask of you this. Either send me an email (You can find the address in my bio) telling me the monster you want, what character (Can even be your own, or Jon, or his boyfriend, or another monster), what type of scene. Really anything. 
> 
> I guess this is like commissions, 'cept it's free.
> 
> Or you can type It in the comments. I don't care.


End file.
